Corre, Bella,Corre
by Twilighter de corazon
Summary: Corre, Bella, Corre. Un ser de la oscuridad la persigue. No sabe quien es. Sola sabe que es muy peligroso y que no tiene buenas intenciones. Corre, Bella, corre. Gruñidos se escuchan detras de ella.El oscuro ser se acerca mientras ella corre desesperadamente


Corre Bella

Corre Bella, corre-Piensa la muchacha. Ella está corriendo por el obscuro bosque. Imponentes pinos se aparecen mientras ella corre. Corre, Bella, corre. Un ser de la oscuridad la persigue. No sabe quién es. Sola sabe que es un ser muy peligroso y que no viene con buenas intenciones. Corre, Bella, corre. Gruñidos se escuchan detrás de ella, El oscuro ser se acerca mientras ella corre desesperadamente.

En ese momento desea que los pinos se achiquen un poco, para poder ver mejor por donde va. Los pinos se achicaron. Ella está confundida, eso no pasa. En el único lugar que se cumplen tus deseos al segundo que los pedís son en… ¡Los sueños! ¡Ella está soñando. ¡Claro! ¿En qué realidad podría correr sin caerse?

Despierta Bella, despierta-Le ordena a su mente, pero nada pasa, sigue dormida. ¿Por qué no despierta? Mas gruñidos se escuchan detrás de ella. Se le ocurre una idea. Como esta en sus sueños puede hacer que la criatura desaparezca. Se da la vuelta, llena de valor. Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ve que detrás suyo esta su compañero de Biología, Edward Cullen. Pelo color bronce, tez pálida y brillantes ojos color esmeralda.

-¿E…Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunta la castaña

-Mmm. No lo sé. Paseando. ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces estar terriblemente asustada. -Sonrió burlón.

-Es que lo estoy, algo me persigue y no puedo despertar, sé que esto es un sueño. Pero al parecer ese algo ya no me persigue.

-Tal vez ya no te persigue porque ya te encontró. Eres una presa fácil.-Dijo mientras se acerca a la castaña como si la estuviera asechando. Ella da dos pasos temblorosos hacia atrás. Su equilibrio esa volviendo a fallar, como en la realidad-Déjame mostrarte mis verdaderos ojos ¿si?. Edward se llevo las manos para sacarse los lentes de contacto.-Lentes de contacto, son tan efectivos. Hasta hace un par de décadas atrás no podía hacer contacto visual con nadie sin que alguien salga corriendo.-Bella no entendía por qué hasta que lo miro a los ojos. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color rojo. Gritó de horror y se sostuvo de un pino antes de caerse. Pero se lastimo la muñeca, le sale sangre. Edward esta inquieto. Le gruñe a Bella. En un parpadeo está al lado de ella. Sosteniéndole la mano.

-¿Sabes? He estado esperando demasiado para obtener este liquido que tanto ansio beber desde el primer momento que te vi.

-¿Mi sangre? E…eres un vampiro.-Edward le aplaude.

-Que niñita tan inteligente. Si soy un vampiro. Adiós Isabella Swan. Que duermas bien.-El vampiro poso sus labios sobre la cortada. Bella trata de zafarse, pero le es imposible. De repente el sonido del despertador retumba en su sueño. El vampiro gruñe con frustración.

-Esto no se queda así Isabella, será mejor que no duermas o podría venir por ti-Se le acerco a la altura de la cara- Mas te vale que no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto o tu papito Charlie podría pagar por tus errores. –Lo último que vio fue como el vampiro se alejaba. Dejando gotitas de sangre en el suelo del bosque.

Sobresaltada, se despierte y apaga el despertador. Tiene frio. Mira la ventana, está abierta por completo. Ella está segura de haberla cerrado la noche anterior. Cuando se acerca a cerrarla puede distinguir que un suave aroma a aceite sale de la ventana, y si definitivamente esa ventana tenia aceite.

Al buscar su zapatilla nota dos cosas. En el piso hay pequeñas manchas de sangre y en su muñeca tiene una herida.

Asustada, se da cuenta que su sueño pudo ser real y que alguien pudo haber estado en su habitación… tal vez… Edward Cullen. Sacude la cabeza, quiere sacarse de la cabeza esos pensamientos de una buena vez.

Cuando entra a Biología, Edward está sentado y le dirige una sonrisa, dejándole ver unos blanco y afilados dientes. Cuado ella se sienta a su lado, algo desconfiada, el le da una nota.

"Corre, Bella, corre"

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado me tardo solo unos minutos escribirlo. La verdad es que no se de donde salio, solamente se me ocurrio y en minutos ya lo tenia escrito. Espero que les guste.

-Franchy-


End file.
